


Red Dawn

by tattooeddevil



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Evil Twins, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, your way didn’t work, little brother,” she says. “Guess it’s my turn now.” </p>
<p>(and he mutters, “You’re seven minutes older,” and she laughs like she always does.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



"You know you can't sneak up on me, no matter how dead everyone thinks you are."

Sarah turns around with a matching smirk to the one beaming at her from the dark corner of the hallway in her dorm.

"Hello brother dear."

Chase takes a step forward, out of the shadow, and lets his eyes roam up and down her towel-covered body. He leers at her with a lick of his lips. "Looking good, sis. Caleb tap that yet?"

Her eyes darken at the mention of her boyfriend, an irritated frown between her eyes. "That little virgin wouldn't even know where to start." She drops the towel. "Not like you."

Chase laughs, but she can see the effect her naked body has on him. The tightening of his jeans, the dilating of his pupils, the shift in his breathing pattern. But he resists. For now.

"Jesus, sis, not now. We have more important things to do than fuck each other's brains out. Like the aforementioned little virgin."

She smiles at him sweetly. Too sweetly. Provocative. “Well, your way didn’t work, **little** brother. Guess it’s my turn now.”

Chase growls at that, takes a step closer. "You're seven minutes older."

She laughs. "Always so touchy." Chase's displays of alpha-male dominance are cute. They both know she can take him. He's low on Power and distracted. To say the least. She has him right where she wants him.

"Just step aside and let a **real** Descendant finish this."

Chase growls again, grabs her shoulders, and roughly pushes her up against the wall. "I **am** a real Descendant."

Sarah laughs again. "Sure you are, little brother. Just not strong enough to win a pissing match with an undescended warlock, right?" She pats his arm condescendingly. "That's all right, big sister will make it aaaalllll better."

And there it is. The snap she's been waiting for. Chase's eyes flip black, his hips snap forward into hers, and he flashes his teeth threateningly. She can't help but push one last time. "Oh, don't threaten. Do it, brother dear. **Do it**!"

His lips smash into hers deliciously, his fingers digging into her skin painfully, his other hand fumbling with the buttons on his jeans. Her blood is rushing through her veins, her heart almost beating out of her chest, her eyes black as night. If only he knew she feeds off his anger, his lust, his frustration. She doesn't need the Power, she just needs him.

A sigh of satisfaction leaves her lips when he slams inside of her, and she can feel him all around her, inside of her. She smiles; this is all she needs to take Caleb down once and for all.

"That's it, baby brother, fuck me. Give it to me good. Make me strong, fill me up, take me."

Chase sinks his teeth in her neck in answer, his nails biting into the skin of her hips, and his cock slamming into her over and over again. It doesn't take long, it never does when he's so riled up, especially when she talks to him.

"Make me feel it, Chase. Fill me up before I go to Caleb. Mark me up, make him jealous, make him crazy. He'll never have me, not like you, not like this. Come on, brother, give it up. Now."

Chase comes with a low groan deep in his chest, his teeth breaking skin, his hips frozen against hers in ecstasy. She can feel his seed spilling into her, and she smiles. "That's it, little brother, so good for me."

When Chase stops shaking through his orgasm, she pushes him away roughly and grabs the discarded towel. Wrapping it back around her, she stares him down. He is flushed, shaky hands trying to straighten his clothing, eyes returning to normal as he comes down from his haze. Yes, he was very useful tonight.

"Back with me?"

Chase nods.

"Good. Then leave. Caleb's coming to pick me up soon for a midnight stroll. It's disgusting. I need to mentally prepare."

"But--"

" **Leave!** " She takes a deep breath, steadying herself. "You've done enough, I can take it from here."

Chase hesitates and she rolls her eyes. She hates it when he acts like a kicked puppy.

"Leave, Chase, I'll be fine. I have a plan."

"Do you need--"

"I don't need anything or anyone. Certainly not you."

Chase reels back like she slapped him, eyes wide and hurt. She doesn't care.

"I'll call you when it's done."

She can feel his eyes on her back as she turns away and walks to her dorm room. "Goodbye Chase."

She closes the door firmly and grabs her phone. "Caleb? Hey, it's me. Are you almost here? Good. I have a surprise for you."


End file.
